ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Death Sentence
From the director of Sucker Punch, Wanted womanizing criminal Jack McCormick, who is responsible for 10 murders, escapes from his 20-year sentence at age 32, and it's up to 23-year old Tripp Skylark to put an end to his murders. Premieres July 5, 2013 Characters *Tripp Skylark (Shia LaBeouf) - in the end, kisses Theresa Pratt! *Theresa Pratt (Vanessa Hudgens) - Tripp's love interest, in the end, kisses Tripp! *Captain Otis Giovanni (Jeffrey Tambor) - After his death, he assigns Tripp, and Jules to hunting down Jack and Jason! *Brad Luis (Philip Seymour Hoffman) - thrown out by Otis to the window, after being interigated by him into knowing where the money is! *Trent Barker (Michael Nyqvist) - hangs around at a bar, a rich swedish man, tells Tripp about Jack, in the end, *Jules Johnson (Jack Black) - Tripp's partner and devoted friend, in the end, confronts Jason Keith! *David Brom (Kevin Bacon) - Jack McCormick's mentor and the one who had him arrested!, in the end, gets killed by McCormick! *Selena (Selena Gomez) - in the end, dates Jules! *Jack McCormick (Joseph Gordon-Levitt) - the main antagonist, plans to kill David Brom, and Theresa Pratt, and gain the title of top dog!, in the end, gets killed by getting eaten by a Shark! *Jason Keith (Daniel Cudmore) - the secondary antagonist, in the end, gets shot! Plot It all starts in a prison, where Jack McCormick (Joseph Gordon-Levitt), a wanted womanizer is trapped, but when Jason Keith (Daniel Cudmore) comes by, and helps Jack by shooting guards, as they take off in Jason's jeep. at the State of Kentucky, Tripp Skylark (Shia LaBeouf) is taking his old college buddy Jules Johnson (Jack Black) to the Rennasaince Festival to enjoy that Medival feeling, later Tripp meets Theresa Pratt (Vanessa Hudgens), while Selena Gomez (herself) is singing, "Tell Me Something I Don't Know", Tripp romanticly gets involved with Theresa, but then encounters David Brom (Kevin Bacon) who tells Skylark about McCormick's escape and is on the loose! Tripp then follows David and Captain Otis Giovanni (Jeffrey Tambor) in a motel, where Jack is talking with Brad Luis (Phillip Seymour Hoffman) on money. Upset, Brad tries to call security, but Jack nods his head to Jason, as Jason stops Brad's hand, breaking it hardly, with Jack interogating Brad rougly on where the money is, Brad answers it is at ???. Just then Captain Giovanni, had David keep a watch on Tripp, busts through the door warning Jack to step away, but Jack shot 2 fires at 2 cops with Giovanni, as Jason busts through them. Giovanni went over to watch Brad, but when Brad had a gun, Captain Giovanni pushed him out, though Giovanni was injured from the shot he took, Giovanni emerged to Tripp, saying Jack ran downstairs. Tripp followed him and tried to shoot a gunshot, but Jack threatened to shoot Selena, warning Tripp to give the gun to him, or he'll shoot Selina, Giovanni who is dying, talks Tripp not to give the gun to him, having no choice, Tripp passes him the gun, and tells Jason to take Selena to the jeep. Meanwhile, when David came in, he sees Jack with his gun stating, "Nice gun, David" as he shoots Giovanni, and then escapes, with Tripp and David staring at Giovanni's body, later, the cops and the hospitalers came, Giovanni on a hospital room, Tripp came to visit him, Giovanni recruits Tripp before dying, his last words were, "Go get that son of a b****", as he lays dying. Category:Warner Bros. Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Syncopy Films Category:Action Category:Drama Category:Sequels